Brave New World
by Lily1986
Summary: Loosely based on "Brave New Metropolis" and "Tempus, Anyone?" From Superman:TAS and L&C. Lois Lane travels to an alternate universe. How is she going to get home? R/R Clois!


A.N: Loosely based on "Brave New Metropolis" from Superman: The Animated Series and "Tempus, Anyone?" from Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. Obviously with a Smallville twist. None of the characters are mine (except for a few supporting roles obviously). Alot of characters you'll recognize from the DC World. Good. Cause that's where they're from haha. I hope you enjoy. This is really long. The longest one shot I've ever written. I hope you enjoy it. Read and Review. :0) Thanks!

**Brave New World**

Lois had her arms crossed in front of her as she watched Dr. Hamilton work on the machine she'd discovered.

"Well", she asked.

"Miss Lane", Dr. Hamilton said, "its alien. I won't figure this out in an hour…"

She nodded and looked at the two towers.

"What have you figured out so far", she asked.

"It's supposed to be a window to alternate universes", he stated adjusting his glasses.

"Supposed to be…?"

"All I'm getting is static, Miss Lane…"

She walked up to the twin towers slowly. She leaned her head to the side noticing for the first time the windows to Star Labs were smashed.

"What the…"

She walked around the left tower and saw the windows intact. She smiled.

"You did it, Dr. Hamilton", she said pointing; "Look… the windows are cracked. We're looking at alternate universe."

She smiled proudly.

Dr. Hamilton looked behind her.

"Impossible", he whispered.

Lois heard a crackling behind her and her smile wavered. She slowly turned around and felt a magnetic pull coming from in front of her. Her eyes widened as she watched herself go through where the portal stood.

~*~

Lois opened her eyes and lifted her head when she felt something rub up against her leg. She looked down and noticed a city rat scurry away. Her eyes widened and she jumped on her feet in disgust.

"Oh my God, ew, ew, ew…"

She looked around her and noticed for the first time she was still inside Star Labs, except this Star Labs had been trashed and was completely empty of any equipment.

She walked toward the exit and looked at the city landscape in front of her.

"Some things don't change", she said softly walking towards the city limits.

~*~

Lois walked around Metropolis in a haze. It was all so vacant. She looked at the clock tower that was once Oliver's apartment and squinted in confusion.

It was 6:30 in the evening.

"Where is everyone?"

"Hey!"

She turned to see a cop walking toward her.

"Let's see your curfew pass…"

She looked around and realized he must have been talking to her.

"Curfew pass", she asked and widened her eyes when he was in plain view.

"Danny", she asked.

"Yeah", he said, "Who are you?"

"It's me", she said quickly, "Lois…"

"Doesn't ring a bell", he shook his head, "I'm going to have to take you in if you don't have your pass on you, Miss…"

"My pass", she said slowly, "Right… my pass… its right here in my purse…"

She looked down.

"Oh look at that, no purse…"

She came back around with her right hook and hit him in his left eye, knocking him down.

She stood over him.

"Sorry Danny, I'll let you beat me at poker next week…"

She looked around and realized she needed to get him out of plain sight and get as far away from Metropolis as possible.

She lifted up his two arms and tried to drag him to the bushes in front of the park, so he would wake up in a somewhat safe area.

She groaned as she pulled.

"Man Danny, you have got to lay off the donuts…"

She finally reached the bush and rolled him into the brush. No one would find him until he woke up; therefore he should be safe until then. She looked around and decided to go to the one place she always could call home: The Kent Farm.

~*~

Lois walked around the Talon quietly. She realized too late there was probably a curfew here too. She'd decided to dump the stolen car on the outskirts of town for fear of it being tracked to her at the Kent Farm.

When she was already standing in front of the Talon she realized she couldn't exactly walk to the Kent farm from there. So that was when she decided to duck into the building that was once her apartment and the town's only coffee shop. The boarded up windows hadn't gone unnoticed. Lucky for her the key she carried still worked.

She looked toward the stairs and sucked in a deep breath and she climbed them. Once at the top, she tried her key again and shook her head smiling at it working.

"Yes", she hissed.

She walked in and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. She felt a little nostalgic at the room's condition. Furniture had been turned over. There was broken glass all over the floor. The kitchen had been ransacked.

If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought this place had been robbed.

She slowly walked to the bathroom hoping that there was still running water in the building. She smiled triumphantly when she turned the faucet and heard it come to life.

"Thank God for small towns and cheap maintenance…"

She shed off her clothes and jumped into the shower. She left her underwear on, for fear of catching a disease and took the quickest shower in history. Lois leaned forward and shut off the faucet. She stepped out of the shower slowly, careful not to step on any broken glass and walked toward the closet in search of something to sleep in. She didn't know who'd lived here or where they were, but it was obvious they weren't coming back. She only hoped they'd left something behind.

Lois opened the closest where she used to hang her clothes and gasped. She coughed at the dust that was suddenly in the air and pushed aside all the clothing still left hanging. She looked at the tags. Just her size too, she realized.

"But that's impossible…"

She recognized a shirt in the back of her closest and her eyes widened.

She pulled it off the hanger and shook it dusting it off.

"Oh my God… this stuff is mine…"

~*~

Lois ransacked the entire apartment in a matter of minutes looking for more proof that everything she was looking at was once hers.

She found it.

When she found a framed picture of her and Chloe taken from just over three years before at the Kent Farm, she knew she and Chloe had been this apartment's last tenants.

"What the hell happened", she asked herself slowly.

Lois slammed the frame on the desk and removed the glass sliding the picture of it carefully so she wouldn't cut herself with the jagged edge. She folded it up and put it in her jean pockets. She'd sleep here tonight and tomorrow she'd find out what happened to her cousin and the other version of herself.

~*~

Lois watched the door for a moment before knocking. She bit her lip and nodded.

"You can do this", she told herself, "You're just from an alternate dimension but even Smallville has to remember you… and if he doesn't know you what's the worst that could happen…"

_He'll have you arrested._

"Oh… right", she mumbled, "This is a bad idea…"

She stepped off the porch steps ready to go walking into town. Maybe she should just contact her father.

"Lois?"

She turned around and saw him standing a few feet away carrying two bags of wheat like he was having no trouble in doing so. She smiled softly knowing that he was having no trouble in doing so. Her smile widened when he slouched his shoulder quickly and automatically to give off the effect the bags were actually heavy.

"Clark", she breathed and smiled.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him drop the bags and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad to see you", she whispered in his ear.

"Lois?"

She lifted her head at the second voice and looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Chloe!"

She jumped off Clark and ran up the steps to hug her cousin.

"I was so worried about you", she ranted hugging her tightly, "I went by the Talon and most of our stuff is still there… but you weren't and I was worried and it looked like we had been robbed and the Talon windows were boarded up… where is everyone…"

"Lois", Chloe whispered, "How… who… what?"

Chloe snapped her head around to look at Clark quickly and he shrugged. Lois noticed the exchange.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Lois", Clark walked toward the two women cautiously, "How are you… here?"

"I'm not supposed to be…", she asked.

"Well, no", Clark said slowly.

"You're dead", Chloe blurted and then slapped a hand to her mouth with widened eyes.

Lois looked from her to Clark.

"No wonder you look like you've seen a ghost…"

"Clark?"

Lois looked up and saw her. For the first time since Chloe's wedding almost a year ago. Except in this timeline it'd been much longer than that apparently.

"Lois", Lana said with confusion and looked to Clark almost as if for an explanation.

Lois felt a small sense of pride that he couldn't actually give one.

"I thought you died", Lana stated briefly searching Clark's eyes for confirmation.

"Apparently, I didn't stay dead."

Lois shook her head.

"Well", Lois said placing her two index fingers to her temple, "This is… awkward…"

She turned to face Clark. "I was kind of hoping to find your mom…"

"Lois, mom died", he said sadly, "Years ago…"

Lois nodded.

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here", Lana asked.

"I need help", Lois said looking between Clark and Chloe, ignoring Lana, "It's a long story… but I can tell you…"

Chloe nodded.

"Of course", she said, "Oh my God, Jimmy is going to freak…"

"He's alive", Lois asked.

"Of course he is", Chloe said smiling, "He's with the kids, I'm just dropping off Chris…"

"Chris?"

"Our son", Lana said folding her arms in front of her, "Mine's and Clark's."

And that was when she saw it. The gleam on Lana's finger and she nodded understanding. In this reality, Clark Kent had gone on to marry Lana Lang, have a child and probably joined law enforcement, just like she had predicted all those years ago.

"Right, of course", Lois nodded.

"Lois", Clark asked, "How did you get here?"

"Well, I'm from an alternate reality…"

~*~

Clark watched her sip on the coffee mug in silence.

Chloe had gone home before Jimmy worried for her and Lana had gone into town with Chris for grocery shopping. After Lois recounted her story about jumping through the portal and landing at what was once Star Labs in her time, an abandoned warehouse in his, she'd asked for coffee.

Clark was too happy to oblige.

He felt like he was seeing a ghost from his past. And it was sending him mixed feelings. Feelings of guilt, of incompetence, of friendship, of love and he didn't even know how to begin to sort them out.

"You keep at staring at me."

He awoke from his daze.

"I just can't believe you're here…"

"You can't believe I'm here or you can't believe I'm alive…"

"Both", he admitted.

"Clark, what happened…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, how did I die?"

"Lois, you don't want to know about that", he shook his head.

"Tell me", she asked his retreating back, "Please?"

He closed his eyes reliving the memories.

~*~

_Clark super sped back into the collapsed Reeves Dam. He heard Chloe screaming for help from the other side of a steal door and blew it out of the way with his super breath._

"_Chloe?"_

"_Clark! Oh my God… Clark… she's dead."_

"_Who?"_

"_Lois."_

_He looked around her and found the bloody body of one Lois Lane. _

"_No", he whispered as he ran further into the room and collapsed next to her. _

_He stretched out his hand to touch her face and pulled back as soon as he'd touched her cold skin._

"_What… happened", he asked breathing deeply._

"_I don't know", Chloe shook her head, "She called me, I traced the call to here and when I got here I found her in a puddle of her own blood."_

"_Who..", Clark swallowed, "Who did this?"_

"_A guard", Chloe bit he lip, "He was unconscious when I got here… Clark…"_

_He shook his head. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save them._

_He'd lost both of them in the same day, in a matter of hours._

"_Chloe we've got to get her out of here", he said._

_She nodded and pulled back a little boy who Clark realized was standing there the entire time._

_He didn't care._

_He picked up her lifeless body and carried her out of the almost underwater dam. _

"A few weeks later", he said lowering his gaze, "Lana showed up… she'd faked her death…"

"Wow…"

"We buried you", he said, "In the Kent Plot, at Smallville Cemetery…"

She nodded taking it all in.

"Can I see it", she asked.

"Lois…"

"Please Clark", she tried a shot at humor, "How many times can a girl see her own tombstone…"

He must not have found it funny because he didn't even flinch.

"Please", she tried one more time.

He nodded.

"Alright", he said, "I'll take you…"

~*~

Lois sat on the ground in front of her tombstone. She had her arms wrapped around her legs.

_**Lois Joanne Lane**_

_**Loving Daughter and Sister**_

_**Life's a voyage that's homeward bound**_

"Herman Melville", she mumbled.

"I got to pick the quote."

"Did you", she asked, "And what inspired it?"

"When I realized I lost my home…"

Lois stared into his eyes.

"Clark…"

He closed his eyes.

"I don't know what it is about you", he said shaking his head, "Or why we have this connection… all I know is that when you're around me… I feel like I could fly…"

"Clark…"

"I'm sorry…"

He stood up and walked away from her. She got up and dusted her pants to follow him.

"When did you and Lana get married?"

"Three years ago", he said looking down.

She followed his gaze and realized what he was staring at: his parent's tombstones.

"I miss him too", she stated softly.

"So in your world, he's…"

She nodded.

"Your mom's not", she said, "She's healthy and happy… I think."

"That's good."

"Are you happy?"

"I haven't been happy a long time, Lois…"

"Clark, how is Chris… your son?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind…"

"He's adopted…"

She nodded understanding. Because he couldn't have children, he adopted Chris.

"How long has he been with you guys?"

"Two years", Clark smiled, "He's the best part of my day really…"

She smiled.

"He seems great."

"He is", Clark smiled, "He's smart… he's brave… he has this capacity to love… he reminds me of you sometimes…"

"Me", she asked.

"He's really passionate", Clark explained, "Like you were…"

"Like I am", she corrected, "I'm right here…"

"But you won't be for long", he said, "Sooner than later you'll go back and this will just be a cruel joke…"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault", he said, "If anything… I'm the one that's sorry…"

"Why" she asked.

"For not saving you."

~*~

Lex Luthor sat at his desk in the Luthor Mansion and sipped on a goblet of wine. He looked up when his double doors opened to reveal Lana Lang-Kent walk through them.

"Lana", he smiled, "To what do I owe the pleasure…"

"You'll never believe who showed up on our doorstep today…"

"Who", he asked.

"Lois Lane", Lana said with venom, "I thought you said she was dead."

"She was dead", Lex said, "Lana I paid for the funeral myself. I showed you the casket. You saw her get buried in the ground. She can't be alive."

"Well, she is", Lana said, "And with Clark."

"That's impossible", Lex said shaking his head, "You need to get them away from each other."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Tell him she's an imposter", Lex said, "Give me enough time to get her and kill her…"

"Lex…"

"Lana, we can't let her inspire him to be a hero again… It's the only way he stays out of our way…"

She nodded.

He smiled and stood from the chair walking up to her. He placed the palm of his hands on her cheeks and cupped her face. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Soon, my love", he said, "Soon we'll be rid of him…"

She nodded.

"I know… it's just with her around…"

"It's just a minor setback", Lex shook his head, "She'll be dead again by morning."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

~*~

"So you actually became sheriff", Lois smirked looking over at him.

"I did", he nodded, "I believe you predicted what my life would turn out to be…"

She laughed and nodded, "Yep… yeah I did…"

He laughed out loud for the first time in years. He hadn't felt this at ease with someone in years. Not since he'd lost the woman currently sitting next to him.

"So", she asked, "What really made you become sheriff?"

"I got nominated", he shrugged, "Town voted me in…"

"Of course you did", she rushed out, "I mean you are…"

She stopped herself and clamped her mouth shut.

"I am what", he asked grinning.

"You're Clark Kent", she said quickly, "Everyone in Smallville loves you…"

He smirked.

"Not everyone…"

She nodded.

He'd told her about Lex. He told her how Lex still lived in the mansion, except alone, since Lionel died nearly a year after she did. He told her about how Lex was still the poster boy for philanthropy but he knew there was something dark and sinister about him. Lois didn't disagree.

"So…"

"Lois, tomorrow I'll go see a source", he said quickly, "He might be able to help our… circumstance…"

"You mean send me back…"

"Exactly", Clark nodded driving the truck to a stop in front of the Kent farm.

He looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be home before you know it."

She returned his smile and watched him jump out.

"What if I don't want to go back…"

~*~

"You can't be serious!"

"Lana, I trust her."

"Clark", Lana said, "She's not the same Lois we knew… we don't know anything about her… what if she's a fraud."

"I x-rayed her", Clark said, "She's flesh and bone and there are no traces of meteor rock."

"Clark", Lana said shutting the door to their bedroom, "I just don't want her around Chris…"

"Lana, its Lois", he said.

"No, it's Lois from a different dimension", Lana corrected, "She could be an evil twin for all we know…"

Clark snorted.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Clark", Lana said, "Either she goes or Chris and I do… decide now."

"Lana-"

"Decide…"

He sighed.

"I guess she could stay with Chloe tonight…"

"Thank you", Lana smiled and leaned in to kiss him slowly, "I'll wait here."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

He turned to leave the room and walked down the stairs. When he reached the final landing he found Lois and Chris on the couch playing "Go Fish" and found he was smiling.

"Do you have any 8's", Lois asked sticking her tongue out the side.

Chris shook his head and squinted his eyes.

"Do you have any 7's?"

"How do you do that", Lois asked handing over the card laughing, "You got x-ray vision or something?"

"Chris", Clark said sternly.

His son pouted.

"Sorry, dad."

"Don't apologize to me", Clark crossed his arms, "I'm not the one you duped."

Lois watched the exchange between father and son with a smile. She envied Lana in that moment.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lane", Chris said softly.

"For what", she asked confused.

"Cheating-"

"Chris, go to your room", Clark cut him off, "I'll be up in a minute…"

"Okay dad", Chris nodded and turned to Lois, "Goodnight, Miss Lane…"

She smiled warmly.

"Goodnight Chris."

She watched the small tyke bound up the stairs two at a time and turned to Clark.

"I can see what you mean", she said picking up the cards and placing them back in their box, "He's a great kid."

"Yeah he is", Clark nodded, "Lois, we have to talk…"

"Let me guess", she said lowering her voice an octave, "The missus isn't too comfortable with me being here…"

"It's just", Clark tried making excuses, "when it comes to Chris… Lana is very protective of him…"

"Clark", Lois smiled softly and nodded, "I understand."

He smiled.

"I can take you to Chloe and Jimmy's-"

"No need", Lois smiled, "I'd anticipated as much and called ahead… she should be here any-"

A honk outside cut her off.

"There she is", Lois smirked.

Clark smiled and nodded softly.

"I better go", Lois said picking up her jacket, "She mentioned leaving Jimmy on dinner duty and that not being a good thing in retrospect."

Clark nodded.

"You'll be having take-out", he stated.

"She said that too", Lois nodded smiling, "Well, goodnight, Clark."

She walked toward the front door, opening it and closing it behind her.

"Goodnight, Lois."

~*~

Lana watched from her window as Lois jumped in Chloe's car drove away from the farm. She looked down at her phone and sent the text message she'd saved.

_They're on their way._

She smiled and put the phone on the dresser turning around, seeing Clark standing in the doorway.

"Making sure that she left", he asked.

Lana smiled.

"Of course not, Clark", she said standing in front of him, "Chris in bed?"

He nodded.

"Good", she said and got on her knees in front of him.

Clark's eyes widened in shock and then pleasure as his head rolled back.

~*~

"So who kicked you out", Chloe asked laughing driving toward her apartment, "Lana?"

"Not to my face", Lois rolled her eyes, "I swear she never liked me…"

"Lana liked you, Lois", Chloe rolled her eyes, "You just pose a threat…"

"Oh yeah", Lois asked, "How so?"

Chloe looked at her and smiled.

"Never mind…"

Lois shook her head and turned her face forward looking on in confusion.

Chloe followed her gaze and noticed the roadblock ahead.

"That's weird…"

"What is", Lois asked.

"There wasn't a road block on the way to the farm…."

"Did you take the same route", Lois asked.

"Lois", Chloe looked at her cousin, "There's only one route…"

Chloe pulled up to the deputy in front of the picket fence and pushed the button on her car door to roll down the window.

"What seems to be the problem, deputy?"

He pulled out a taser and put it against her neck.

"Chloe", Lois screamed when the window on her side was smashed open and a gun pointed in her face.

"Out of the car", the man said.

Lois put her hands up.

"Alright", she said, "Okay."

She opened the car door and stepped out slowly with the gun still in her face. She hit the gun holder's arm and made him drop the gun. She kicked him hard in the face knocking him out. She smiled until she felt a gun against her temple.

"You're good", the woman said, "But not that good."

That was the last thing Lois remembered before everything turned black.

~*~

Clark woke up three hours later, to his cell phone ringing.

He lifted his head and searched for it on the nightstand.

"'ello?"

"Clark!"

"Jimmy", he asked.

"Hey, how long ago did Chloe and Lois leave, CK?"

"About three hours, why?"

"They haven't made it home."

Clark was wide awake now and he slid out of bed, putting on his boxers quietly so as to not wake Lana up. He walked down the stairs quickly and stood in the middle of his living room.

"What do you mean they didn't make it home?"

"Chloe and Lois never got home", Jimmy said, "If they left three hours ago, they should have been home by now… right?"

"Jimmy- I-"

"Hang on, CK", Jimmy said, "I got another call coming through…"

Clark grabbed a handful of his hair and sat down roughly on his couch. Chloe and Lois were missing.

"CK?"

"Yeah… Jimmy… who was it?"

"Smallville Medical Center", he stated quickly.

Panic rose in his chest and bile in his throat.

"Chloe and Lois", Clark asked, "Was there an accident?"

"No", Jimmy said shaking his head, "Chloe's fine… she said she was ambushed. The deputies tasered her she says… when she woke up Lois was gone and so were they… she called 9-1-1 and they took her to the hospital to have her checked out. Clark, you'll get their faster than me… can you?"

"I'm already on my way", Clark said running up the stairs two at a time.

"Thank you", Jimmy said, "I'll wake the kids up and meet you there…"

"Okay Jimmy, drive safe. I'll call you when I know anything."

Clark opened the door to his bedroom and turned the lights on, causing Lana to wake up.

"What's going on", she asked watching him super speed around the room to get dressed.

"Chloe's in the hospital."

"Oh my God… is she alright?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded, "But Lois is missing… I'm meeting Jimmy there…"

"Let me wake up Chris and we'll be ready in a second."

She was already tossing the covers off her.

"No", he said kneeling down in front of her, "It's okay… let him sleep. I'll call you as soon as I find anything…"

He leaned in to kiss her softly and stood back up.

"I love you", he said leaning down and kissing her forehead.

He super sped out of the room. She grinned evilly.

~*~

Clark arrived at Smallville Medical Center in record time. He walked down the halls and searched for the nurse's station. He stopped when he found it.

"Hi, my friend called from here", he said, "Chloe Sullivan Olsen…"

"Hello Sheriff", the nurse smiled, "She's in room 507."

"Thank you…"

He walked down the hall toward the elevator and called Jimmy once he'd stepped inside.

"CK?"

"Room 507", Clark said, "I'm on my way to see her now…"

"I'll be there soon as I can… tell my wife I'm on my way…"

"I will…"

Clark hung up the phone and stepped off the elevator. He walked down the hall toward Chloe's room. She was sitting on the bed talking to a sketch artist.

"… no he had blue eyes", she was saying, "Darker… no that's too light… how are you going to catch this guy if you can't even get his eye color right?"

"Phil", Clark said in greeting.

"Sheriff", Phil nodded.

"Take a break", Clark smirked.

"And bring a real artist when you get back, will you", Chloe yelled behind the retreating form.

"Chloe", Clark said walking up to her and sitting down on the chair in front of the bed.

"Clark, I don't know what happened, one minute I'm rolling down my window for a deputy at a roadblock and the next I'm waking up in my car in the middle of a deserted road and Lois is nowhere to be found…"

"Did you tell them about… Lois?"

"How can I", Chloe asked, "What do I say my dead cousin came from an alternate universe and had been kidnapped….?"

He shook his head.

"Did you get a good look at the guy?"

"Sort of", she nodded, "But Andy Warhol over there can't seem to get his colors straight."

"He was top of his class at some fancy art school, Chlo", Clark smirked.

"Could have fooled me…"

Clark laughed.

"Clark, they were dressed as Smallville cops", she said, "I'd recognize the uniform anywhere… God knows I've seen it a million times during my life in Smallville…"

"But Chloe", Clark said, "I checked all the reports that came in… there wasn't any roadblock out on Route 40…"

"Clark, I didn't stop for a deer", she said, "Someone wanted us to stop… and I bet it's the same person that wanted Lois…"

~*~

Lois lifted her head slowly. She tried to move but realized she was tied to a chair in the middle of a dark room.

She tugged at the cuffs and hissed when the cut into her skin.

"You won't get out of them…"

She looked up and sneered.

"Lex Luthor."

"In the flesh…"

"What do you want with me?"

"Nothing really", he said honestly, "I just have to get rid of you unfortunately…"

She watched him walk around her.

"Why?"

"Because", he said, "It's all part of the plan…"

"What plan?"

"The plan to kill Clark Kent… once and for all…"

"You want to kill the sheriff?"

Lex laughed.

"We both know he's more than just a sheriff…"

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

Lex looked at her and smiled wide.

"You know the secret of Clark Kent, don't you?"

"Lex, the only secret Clark has is that he…"

"Yes…?"

"Sucks at Monopoly…"

She smiled.

"Then again that's not much of a secret… oh well."

Lex breathed deeply and backhanded her so hard he split her lip.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to how I even knew how to pick you up…"

"A little", Lois said.

"I think you know…"

"I think you give me too much credit."

"Come on, Lois, think hard… who knew you were even here… I bet you can count them on one hand…"

Lois looked at him confused.

She could count them with one hand.

Chloe.

Jimmy.

Clark.

Lana.

"Lana", she whispered.

Lex smiled.

"My beautiful partner", he said.

"She's still with you", she said, "Even after the divorce…"

"The heart knows what the heart wants."

"You two are definitely made for each other…"

"I like to think so…"

"Why all this, Lex, what do you need me for?"

"I need you out of the way so Clark Kent doesn't regain his trust in humanity. I need him out of the way so I can finally get my hands on his boy. And I need that boy's DNA to create my suit."

"This is all about Chris Kent?"

"Pretty much…"

"Oh my God…"

"Yes, I plan on being a god…"

~*~

Clark was walking back toward Chloe's room with coffee in hand when he saw Joey stick his head out the door. He smiled softly realizing that Jimmy had made it with the kids.

"Hey squirt", he greeted the little boy as walked into the room and handed Chloe the coffee cup.

"Uncle Clark", Anne said and hugged his legs.

Clark hugged her to himself.

"Hey Clark", Jimmy greeted, "Where's Lana and Chris?"

"Back home", Clark sighed, "I told her to stay in bed and let Chris sleep…"

"Clark", Chloe looked up at him, "Jimmy and I were just talking…"

"And?"

Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other tensely. Chloe bit her lip while Jimmy lowered his gaze.

"Guys… what's up?"

"Clark", Chloe spoke up, "There's only four people who even knew Lois was here… Three of them are in this room…"

"What are you saying?"

Chloe and Jimmy looked at each other again guiltily.

"No", Clark shook his head, "She wouldn't."

"Clark…"

"Lana is my wife", he said, "The mother of my child and you are accusing her of kidnapping Lois?"

"Clark… it's just-"

"I've had enough of this", he said shaking his head and turning to leave, "I'm out of here."

"Clark!"

He stopped in front of the door.

"I'm sorry man, but we didn't get her kidnapped, and I know you didn't… who else knew?"

"I didn't tell anyone", Clark spoke softly from in front of the door.

"Neither did we", Chloe said sadly, "Clark, she's my cousin… we have to save her…"

He nodded.

"I will, Chloe, I promise."

He opened the door and walked out.

~*~

Lana fluttered her eyes open when she felt someone watching her. She smiled softly seeing it was Clark.

"Hey you", she said stretching, "How's Chloe?"

"Did you tell anyone?"

"What?"

"Did you tell anyone about Lois?"

"No", she shook her head, "Of course not."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Clark…"

"Who'd you send this text to", he asked holding up her cell phone showing her outbox.

"You went through my phone?"

"Funny thing", he said, "Lois is missing… only four people knew of her existence… two are in the hospital one of which was attacked, and two are here… I know I didn't tell anyone… who'd you tell Lana?"

"No one…", she panicked, "Clark, I haven't talked to anyone."

"I talked to Chris…"

"About what?"

"He said you two went to the Luthor Mansion…"

"Because we did."

"For what?"

"Clark-"

"What did you go there for?"

"What do you want me to say", she asked, "You want me to tell you that I'm having an affair… that I was planning to kidnap Lois with Lex for my own personal gain… what… tell me…"

"Were you?"

"What kind of question is that", she asked, "I'm your wife… not her."

"Were you, Lana?"

"Was I what?"

"Are you having an affair?"

"What?"

"I didn't bring that up you did…"

She shook her head laughing sarcastically.

"What is this… an alien mind game?"

"No", he shook his head, "Just a question…"

"No, Clark", she said seriously, "I'm not having an affair."

He licked his lips nodding his head.

"What?"

"You're lying."

"Excuse me?"

"I can hear your heart rate speed up… its how I know you're lying…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Lana, you need to go…"

"You're kicking me out?"

"I'm going to Chloe's for the night", he said standing up, "And I'm taking Chris… I'll give you twenty four hours… I want you gone… Pack your things and I'll have them shipped."

"Oh yeah… where?"

"Anywhere you want", he said nonchalantly, "the mansion if you'd like…"

"Clark… I love you."

"No you don't", he said sadly, "You haven't loved me for a long time…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means if I find out you had anything to do with Lois and her disappearance…"

"You'll what, kill me…?"

"No", he said, "I'll make sure they lock you up and throw away the key…"

She smirked and watched him walk out of the room.

"Good bye Lana."

And he was gone.

~*~

Clark lay on the couch the next night with his hands folded behind his head. Lois was still missing and he couldn't do a thing about it. He felt someone watching him and sat up, finding Chris standing in front of the couch.

"Hey buddy, you alright?"

"I can't sleep", Chris mumbled.

"Come on", Clark said scooting over, "Hop in…"

Chris sat down and lay back half on the couch and half on Clark.

"Is Joey snoring again", Clark asked.

He and Chris were staying at Chloe and Jimmy's, so Chris was currently sharing a bed with Joey and Clark was sleeping on the couch.

"No", Chris whispered.

"Then what is it?"

"I miss mom", Chris said sadly.

"I know you do, buddy", Clark said rubbing down his hair, "I'm sorry…"

"Are we going home tomorrow?"

"Yeah", Clark nodded.

"Will mom be there?"

"No", Clark shook his head slowly.

"Dad", Chris looked up at his father's eyes, "Are you and mom getting a divorce?"

Clark sighed deeply.

"I think so, buddy", he said sadly.

"You don't love her anymore", Chris asked.

"I love your mom Chris", Clark said, "But things aren't going good now… your mom's changed… a lot."

"Does this have anything to do with Lex Luthor?"

Clark looked down at his son.

"What do you know about that, Chris?"

"I'm sorry dad, I know you told me not to use my abilities to eavesdrop", Chris was rambling, "But it just happened and I couldn't control it… I'm sorry…"

"Chris", Clark said slowly, "You've got to tell me, bud, what did you hear?"

Chris chewed on his lower lip, contemplating.

"I heard mom and Lex…"

"Talking?"

"Yeah…"

"About what?"

"Lois…"

Clark sat up.

"What were they saying?"

"He was telling mom that she needed to get you and Lois away from each other", Chris rambled quickly, "To give him time to kill her. That she'll be dead by morning… that they couldn't let you be a hero… Dad, I'm sorry…"

"For what", Clark asked.

"Not saying anything", Chris said, "I-"

"It's okay", Clark said, "It's okay…"

He got off the couch and super sped putting his jeans and shirt on.

"Dad…"

"Chris you need to stay here."

"But I want to help."

"No", Clark said, "Promise me you'll stay here."

"But dad…"

"Chris", Clark said sternly, "Stay here… watch Chloe, Jimmy and the kids. Go wake Joey and Anne…"

Chris was nodding.

"Then go to Chloe and Jimmy's room and lock yourself inside", Clark was instructing, "I'll call you."

"Where are you going?"

"I think I know where Lois is", Clark said.

"Dad…"

"Yeah", Clark asked turning around.

Chris walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his stomach.

"Be careful", he mumbled against his shirt.

Clark smiled softly.

"I will."

He super sped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. Chris reached up and locked the door, and the bolt. He walked into Joey and Anne's room waking them up. They rubbed their eyes in confusion.

"Chris?"

"What's going on?"

"Yeah, we were sleeping…"

"Come on", Chris said, "Dad said we have to sleep with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Chloe…"

"Why", Anne asked throwing the covers off her.

"I don't know", Chris said, "But I learned not to question my dad…"

Joey nodded.

The three children opened the door to Jimmy and Chloe's bedroom. They walked inside locking the door behind them. The three of them crawled into the bed quietly.

"Wha", Chloe awoke suddenly feeling a sudden shift in weight on the bed, "Chris… Annie… Joey… what's going on?"

"Dad left, Aunt Chloe", Chris answered, "He said he knew where Lex was keeping Lois…"

"Lex", Chloe asked, "Oh my God…"

"He said to come in here", Chris continued.

Chloe scooted over giving space to the three children.

"Come on", she mumbled.

The four of them settled into a deep sleep again.

~*~

Clark was standing outside what was once known as 33.1. To him anyway. The evidence had been burned and destroyed before the world could find out of Lex's secrets. He slowly approached the building knowing full well the risks he was taking. But this was Lois. And not just Lois, but Lois from an alternate timeline. Lois who had nothing to do with the war between him and Lex.

Clark stepped inside slowly and quietly. He didn't want to let anyone know he was in there yet. He really liked the element of surprise and felt it worked for him from time to time. He slowly walked down the corridors remembering moments in his life when he'd fought a meteor freak or two in this place.

But Lois wasn't a meteor freak. She didn't belong here.

Clark walked further inside and came across a steel door. The chances of Lois being behind the door were 0 to none but he'd rather hoped the odds were on his side and that this would be somewhat easy. He pulled the steel door off its hinges and deposited it beside him. He walked inside and instantly felt the blinding pain. He lifted his arms up in a form of shielding himself knowing it wouldn't work, but trying anyway.

"CLARK!"

"Lois", he called out.

He looked up and saw her. She was surrounded by the kryptonite. Lex had set a trap and he'd walked in to it, blindly. Signed, sealed and delivered. He hadn't even made it hard.

"Clark, stay back", Lois said quickly.

"Wha- but… how do you…"

"I know a lot about you", she said softly.

"I told you", he asked.

"Not exactly, no", she shook her head smiling; "I kind of figured it out."

For some reason that brought a smile to his lips and Lois smiled in return.

"How terribly romantic.

And his smiled wavered.

"Lex", he clenched his teeth spitting venom, "Let her go!"

"I think I'll keep her where she is…"

Clark started walking toward him with his fists clenching.

"Ah ah ah", Lex said shaking his finger showing off a remote control; "I came prepared."

"Lex, you've got me here, please, just let her go."

"No", Lex said and laughed, "I'm curious actually, how Lois has resurrected from the dead…"

Lois watched him from where she was sitting in the center of the room.

"Lex…"

"Tell me, Lois, how did you come back to life…?"

"I didn't", she answered honestly.

"Don't lie to me", he said showing her the remote control.

"What", she asked.

"Now", he tried again, "Tell me…"

"No", she shook her head.

He sighed.

"Sorry, Clark, guess she doesn't love you like you love her", he said and pushed a red button that made kryptonite glow all over the room.

Clark yelled in agony and fell to his knees.

"NO!"

Lois was frantic trying to get out of the chains.

"You can stop this anytime, Lois", Lex was saying as he upped the kryptonite radiation.

"Okay okay", she was frantic, "I'm sorry… I'm from an alternate universe…"

Lex stopped the radiation.

"How stupid do I look", he asked before starting it again at full force.

"Stop", Lois screamed watching Clark wither around like a fish on dry land, "You're killing him!!!"

"No", Lex came up to her face, "You are!"

"Alright, I'm sorry", she was crying now, "Just please stop…"

Lex turned off the radiation and Clark breathed out in relief.

"Now", Lex said, "Let's try this again… where did you come from?"

"I wasn't lying", she said, "I really am from alternate timeline…"

Lex watched her.

"You mean those exist", he asked.

She shrugged.

"I'm here aren't I", she asked.

He nodded and laughed.

"So you're from alternate universe", he asked and she nodded.

"Interesting", he said nodding.

"Please", she begged, "Just let him go… I'll tell you what you want to hear…"

"Like how I can go to this alternate universe", he asked.

"Yes, yes, anything, just leave him alone", she sobbed.

Lex walked up to her.

"I think you're lying."

Lois looked around him at Clark lying on the ground.

"No", she shook her head, "I'll take you to the machine… just promise me you'll let him go…"

"You really do love him", Lex said softly.

Lois cried softly.

"Do you love him", Lex asked.

Lois closed her eyes as a memory from long ago flashed in her mind. It was a different scenario but one pretty much the same.

_Do you love him?_

She sobbed softly in her chair, just like she did then.

"Well", Lex asked, "Do you?"

She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes, looking directly at Clark.

"Yes…"

~*~

Clark lay on the ground regaining his strength and watched her as she sobbed softly.

"Well… do you?"

He watched her take a deep breath and looked into her eyes. His mouth opened in a 'o' as she stared into his soul with those hazel eyes and he knew her answer before she uttered it.

"Yes…"

Clark looked around the room. He needed to get them both out of there. In that moment he knew he had to save them. He felt his heat vision coming back and looked up at a pipe. He trained his gaze, shooting fire from his eyes, causing the smoke to come into the room. He saw Lex had gotten distracted and shot fire at the kryptonite shooting it across the room away from Lois. Lex still distracted didn't react until the tiny remote caught fire in his hand. He dumped it shaking his hand and Lois used her feet to kick it away. By the time Lex turned around it was too late. Clark was no longer on the ground; the remote was no longer in his hand. He turned back around and found Clark right in front of him. Clark picked him up by his coat and threw him against the wall.

Lois stared at Lex's rumpled body on the ground, on the opposite wall completely passed out. She looked up and saw Clark walking toward her. He knelt down in front of her and broke the cuffs, setting her free. He helped her up and she stared into his eyes.

"Are you okay", he asked.

She nodded unable to speak. She always knew there was something special about Clark Kent. She'd put two and two together and realized he was the Red Blue Blur in her timeline. She'd taken notes when he'd told her about his abilities and his weaknesses. But seeing it was not the same as hearing about it. And he'd literally taken her breath away.

"You've saved me, so many times", she said, "And this is the first time I've seen you do it…"

"I thought you said…"

"I said I figured it out", she smiled, "Not that I'd seen it…"

"And…", he asked awaiting a verdict.

"I think you're amazing…"

She smiled and so did he.

~*~

Clark and Lois watched the deputies taking Lex into custody. Lex fixed them with a steely gaze as he was escorted into the back of a patrol car.

"You think he'll get out", Lois asked.

"Not likely", Clark said smiling down at her.

She looked up.

"What now", she asked.

"We send you home", he said seriously.

She nodded biting her lip.

"Sheriff", Deputy Hansen walked up to him, "We'll need a statement from the Miss-"

"Sullivan", Clark filled in, "And I'll drop it off first thing in the morning, deputy, but for now I'm taking her home."

The deputy nodded.

"Okay, sheriff, you have a good night", he said.

"Deputy", Clark called to his retreating back, "Let me know when you have arrested my wife and found the hired kidnappers."

"Sure thing, sir", Deputy Hansen tipped his hat and walked away.

Lois looked up at him.

"You taking me home, Sheriff", she asked smiling.

"There's nothing I'd want more", he said lifting her up in his arms and super speeding away.

~*~

Lois smiled when she walked through the door of the Kent farm. Chloe, Jimmy and the kids were waiting. She looked at Clark and smiled in appreciation. He returned the smile with as much, if not more jest.

"Lois", Chris said, "You're back!"

"Lois", she asked, "What happened to Miss Lane?"

"Oh sorry, Miss-"

"I like Lois better", she stopped him and he smiled.

Chloe pulled her into a hug.

"You okay, cuz", she whispered into her ear.

"I am now", Lois answered.

Chloe pulled away and laughed.

Jimmy was next and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad Clark found you in time", he said softly.

"Me too", she whispered.

Lois crouched down and hugged her niece and nephew. She smiled and wondered if Jimmy had lived in her timeline, if these two would have been born. Suddenly, that made her sad.

Clark realized the change in her demeanor.

"Guys", he said suddenly, "Lois has had a rough night. I think its best we let her rest…"

"Yeah", Chloe smiled.

"We'll be back in the morning for breakfast…"

"Perfect", she grinned.

"Hey dad", Chris asked, "Is it okay if I stay over Aunt Chloe and Uncle Jimmy's…"

Clark looked at Lois and smiled.

"Sure bud…"

"Alright", Chris said pumping his fist in the air and high fiving Joey.

"We better go, Bright Eyes", Jimmy said ushering Chloe out of the house, "Come on guys… let's go…"

Chris, Anne and Joey all followed them in a single file line.

Chris turned around and ran back up to Lois hugging her midriff. Lois was shocked at first that she let her hands hover over his head and then, placed them softly around him hugging him tightly. She already liked the kid, but in that moment she instantly fell in love with him.

"Will you be here in the morning", he looked up and asked.

"Y-yeah", she nodded, "I'll be here."

"Cool", he said and smiled, "See you then…"

And he was out the door in a second.

Lois watched Clark for a moment and he shrugged.

"He likes you."

"Yeah", she said.

"Lois, we have to talk…"

"Yeah", she nodded.

"About what happened back there", he said pointing behind him randomly.

"About the kryptonite, the fire shooting out of your eyes, or the fact you chucked Lex Luthor thirty feet…"

"How about the part when you said yes", he asked.

"I don't want to talk about that…"

She turned to walk up the stairs and stopped when she crashed into a wall. A wall of muscle dressed in red and blue.

She smiled at the irony.

"Lo-is…"

"Clark", she looked up at him, "What do you want me to say?"

"What you feel?"

"What I feel for you", she asked, "Or for him?"

"We're the same person, Lois…"

"See, I thought that when I first got here", she said and shook her head, "But you're not… you are so different."

"Good different or bad different…"

"Both", she said sadly feeling tears prick her eyes.

"Why", he asked.

"Because I fell in love with you", she said, "Both of you…"

"But-"

"Don't say you're the same… please don't say that…"

"I don't know what to say…"

"I don't either…"

"This feels like goodbye", he said sadly.

"I don't want go", she said softly.

"Then stay", he said.

"I can't", she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because he needs me", she answered honestly.

"I need you", he said cupping her face.

"You need your Lois", she said tears falling down her face.

"But she isn't here", he said leaning in, "You are…"

"Clark", she whispered against his lips, "I'm not the one for you…"

"But you can be", he said leaning in closer, "Oh God, I want you to be…"

"I want to be, too", she whispered, "But I'm not."

She pulled back from his grip.

"I'm sorry", she whispered and walked up the stairs to Chris's bedroom.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. She slowly lay on the bed and picked up a stuffed animal of the Metropolis Sharks. She hugged it tightly to her. She cried softly. She wanted this life. She wanted to stay more than anything. But she knew she couldn't. She had done her job. She'd shown Clark that he was still needed. That he was wanted. That he was good. That he was a hero. She was done now. And fate was cruel. Fate wanted to send her back. Send her back to her world where she wasn't that important to Clark. A world where he was still caught up on whatever it is he was hung up on these days. She sobbed softly on that bed. She drenched the pillow with her tears. She tensed when she first felt his arms wrap around her. She relaxed after a moment. He breathed her in.

"If this is that last time I can hold you like this", he said softly, "I want to hold on and not let go… even if it's only for a little bit."

She closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't let go."

"My heart couldn't even if it tried", he said softly and settled in.

He pretended to fall asleep but stayed up watching her sleep. She was so beautiful in his arms. This was where she belonged. But it wasn't in his arms that this Lois Lane belonged in. She belonged in the arms of another Clark Kent who was somewhere out there doing God knows what. Maybe he was missing her. Maybe he was looking for her. Maybe he didn't even know she was gone. Maybe he didn't care. But then maybe he did love her and he did care and he did miss her. And he was scared. Because Clark knew if this woman was missing from his life he'd feel all those things and so much more. He'd want her home as soon as possible. And so he made his decision. He'd let her go tomorrow. Send her home. Because if he couldn't have her, at least another version of himself could and Clark prayed that that version of himself would love her the way she deserved. Yet somehow, he knew that he would.

~*~

Lois awoke and looked around. She was alone on the bed. She sat up and found a note with a Catalily flower. She smiled. Those were her favorite. And he knew it.

_We're downstairs. Come whenever you're ready._

_Clark_

She smiled sadly.

Today was the day. The day she'd go home. She wished she could split herself in two and have the best of both worlds. She wanted to stay for Clark and for Chris. Help him become the hero the world needed. Their own personal Super Man. She wanted to be there for Chris. Help him carve his place in the world. Maybe he'd want to go into journalism. Maybe he'd want to follow in his father's footsteps.

She wanted to stay here with this Chloe. This Chloe was married, happy and in love. Jimmy was alive here. They had two beautiful kids. This world was slowly looking better by comparison. What did she have to go home to?

A depressed cousin, who'd, lost her husband at the hands of a monster.

A confused Clark Kent who didn't know what he felt for her.

No Jimmy.

No Chris.

No Joey.

No Anne.

But there was Martha.

There was the Daily Planet.

There was Chloe.

And there was Clark.

And Jimmy lived on in their hearts.

Maybe Chris, Joey and Annie didn't exist, but she'd met them in this world.

And she knew that would comfort her for all the days of her life. That somewhere out there, Chloe and Jimmy were married and going strong and had two kids. They were perfectly normal and really happy.

And Clark had Chris.

And that made her happy.

She knew time was running out.

She was going home today.

But then why did it feel like she was leaving home?

~*~

"Hey Lois", Chris called from across the field behind the farm, "Look!"

She watched as he threw the foot ball across the field and then super speed to catch it. She clapped and cheered when he caught his own football.

"One more thing he takes after me", Clark said walking up beside her.

"That's not a bad thing, Clark", she smiled, "He likes it."

"But I remember how hard it was", Clark said softly, "Having to control myself… make sure I didn't hurt anyone… always holding back…"

"I never realized how hard that must have been for you", she said honestly.

And she really didn't. Because back then she didn't know what she knew now.

"Yeah", he nodded, "But it was harder to leave it."

"You regret it", she asked.

"No", he said smiling, "Every decision I've ever made has brought me here. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"What's going to happen now", she asked.

"We take you back to Star Labs in Metropolis, hopefully I can jump start this delorian of yours", he smirked.

"Cute", she said, "But I meant with Lex and Lana…"

"Ah", he nodded, "The 800 pound elephants in the room… I was hoping you'd forget about it after a night of sleep."

"Not likely", she grinned.

"Well, my lawyer assures me that trying to kill me is going to put them behind bars", he said, "For good."

"You can prove it", she asked.

"I've got a good lawyer", he winked.

And for a moment she thought if it were Justice League related.

"Hey dad", Chris came running up to them at normal speed; "Did you see that catch?"

"I sure did, bud", he said high fiving him.

"You're really good, Chris", Lois smiled, "You remind me of your dad."

"I want to be like my dad", Chris smiled.

"I figured you did", she said grinning.

"Lois", Clark said softly nodding back toward the house.

"It's time", she asked and he nodded.

"Time for what", Chris asked.

"Time for me to go home", Lois said softly.

"But I thought this was your home", he said, "I thought you were going to stay."

"I wish I could", she said sadly.

"Then do it", he said, "You can do whatever you want."

"I can't", she said, "Not this time…"

"But", he tried, "Don't you like us…"

Clark bit his lip to keep himself from talking. He knew Lois wanted to have a private good bye with Chris away from Chloe, Jimmy and the kids.

"Of course I do", she said kneeling down to get more to his level, "I love you both… so much."

"Then stay", Chris repeated, tears forming behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she said softly.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Lois", he said.

"I love you too, buddy…"

He pulled away from her and ran to the house.

"You ready to say all your goodbyes", Clark asked sadly helping her up.

"This is harder than I thought it would be when I first got here…"

He nodded.

"Goodbye is never easy", he said.

"No", she said, "They never are."

~*~

After a tearful good bye with Jimmy, Joey and Annie Lois saved the hardest for last. She was sitting on the porch with Chloe.

"I just can't believe I had you again for a second and now you're leaving again", Chloe was saying.

"It's almost a cruel joke isn't it", Lois nodded.

"No", Chloe said, "At least I got to see you…"

"I love you, Chloe", Lois said hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Lois, and I'm going to miss you… so much."

She nodded crying into her cousin's hair.

"I'm going to miss you too", Lois said and pulled back, "Hey do me a favor…"

"Sure…"

"Take care of Clark and Chris", she asked, "Make sure that they're okay…"

"Of course", Chloe nodded.

"And take care of Jimmy and those kids", Lois said softly, "You have no idea how lucky you are…"

"I will", Chloe nodded.

Clark stepped on the porch.

"You ready?"

Lois nodded.

"Yeah", she said.

"I thought we'd take the truck", he said, "A little normalcy can't hurt."

"You're about to send me back to an alternate universe", she smirked, "What exactly about that screams normal?"

"Hence", he jingled the keys, "The truck."

Lois laughed shaking her head. She hugged Chloe again.

"Remember what I told you", she whispered.

"I will, Lois", Chloe answered, "I promise… always and forever."

Lois grinned remembering their childhood promises.

"Always and forever."

~*~

Lois was staring out the window of the truck in silence. She had her head leaning against the back of the seat.

"So what was that about?"

She turned to Clark. It was the first time either of them had spoken throughout the entire ride.

"What was what about?"

"That promise you made Chloe make…"

"Oh", she smiled, "I just asked her to take care of you guys…"

"Oh", Clark nodded and turned back to the road ahead.

Lois smiled and settled back in her earlier position, watching the cornfields pass her by.

~*~

They had been parked in front of the warehouse that would be Star Labs for twenty minutes. Neither had moved prolonging the inevitable.

"Clark…"

"Hmm?"

"We have to go in eventually…"

"Right…"

"Now's as good a time as any…"

"Right."

They were quiet again.

"Lois?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to go."

"I know."

They looked at each other and got out of the truck at the same time.

~*~

They walked hand in hand into the room Lois had first woken up in a couple of days ago. She never believed in a million years she'd find what she did in those short days.

"So how does it work", Clark asked looking up.

"I don't know…"

"Lois", he turned to her, "You have time…"

She looked up into his eyes.

"I can't stay."

"I know", he said.

"I want to."

"I know that too."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

He looked deep into her eyes.

"Promise me, something", he asked.

"Anything", she answered.

"That you'll tell him, me, how you feel when you get back…"

She smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

"And if he's dumb enough to not want you", Clark smirked, "You know you can always come back."

"I'll remember that…"

_LOIS!_

They both looked up.

"It's happening", Clark whispered.

Lois nodded sadly.

Clark cupped her cheeks.

"Before you go", he whispered.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. Lois returned the kiss with as much fervor and hunger. She wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her flush against his body. He tasted her lips and guided his tongue into her mouth.

_Lois!_

They pulled back.

"It's time", she said softly watching the portal open.

He nodded and she pulled herself out of his arms. She put her hand on his chest where his heart was. He watched her walk toward the portal and watched as her hand slipped from his chest down his arm to his hand. He squeezed it one last time and looked at her. She smiled and he did too.

Then she was gone.

And he was alone.

And the only imprint she'd left in his world was the tingling on his lips and the heat in his heart where her hand was.

And he knew, he'd never be the same.

He smiled.

And he liked it.

~*~

Lois walked through the portal and looked back watching it close.

"Lois."

And she was crushed against a rock hard body, being hugged tightly.

"Oh my God, I thought I lost you... Dr. Hamilton said you'd disappeared… I got here as fast as I could… where did you go… are you okay… are you hurt… what happened….?"

Lois coughed.

"Smallville… can't… breathe…."

"Sorry", he said and loosened up his hold.

He looked down at her.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled.

"Yeah", she said.

"Where did you go?"

"It's a long story", she said looking back to where the portal was at one point, "How long was I gone?"

"A few hours", he said searching his eyes.

She looked up at him and cupped his cheek.

"Clark", she said smiling, "I'll tell you where I was… over dinner…"

"Dinner", he asked.

"Yeah", she smiled, "Suddenly, I'm craving Chinese…"

"Chinese", he asked, "Lois, you were gone for hours, I'm taking you to the hospital…"

"Trust me, Clark", she said, "I'm fine."

"You're sure", he asked.

"I'm sure", she nodded, "So what do you say Smallville, will you accompany me to dinner… I'm buying…"

"Yeah, Lois", he smiled, "Let's get something to eat…"

"Good", she smiled, "It's a date then."

She turned to walk out of the building.

"A date", Clark questioned choking on the word.

"Come on, Smallville, this girl's starving…"

Clark walked after her smiling shaking his head. Lois Lane was definitely back, and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
